


101 different ways to say I love you

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Babies, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cold, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Illnesses, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: 101 snippets from the series where Bucky slowly and the Stark-Strange-Banner-Quill-Rhodes-Friggason family start falling in love. Set at random points in the series.





	1. Pull over, let me drive for a while

They've been driving through the American Midwest for several hours already when night finally falls.

“You okay?” Bruce asks waking up from his nap.

“I don't know who's bright idea it was for my family to move out here after I went MIA. My mother loved the city,” Bucky says.

“They probably couldn't afford to live there anymore. It's fine. Whenever you want to visit one of us will ride up with you. If you take Stephen next time you won't need to drive,” Bruce says pulling out the cup of coffee they had picked up after visiting the graves.

“I guess,” Bucky says.

“How are holding up?” Bruce asks.

“It sucks. My parents died not knowing if I was alive or dead,” Bucky says hands squeezing the steering wheel tightly.

“It's not fair I know. I can't even begin to understand what all this must feel like for you. Do you talk to Steve about this?” Bruce asks.

“He doesn't understand. He keeps clinging to me. To the Bucky he knew. But I'm not that Bucky anymore. I'm different now. He doesn't understand why I want to forget the past and I'll never get why he wants to ignore the present,” Bucky says.

“You should never try to forget the past. You should simply try to move on from it. You and Steve are different people you have different needs and feelings,” Bruce says.

“I know. But I don't want to say anything to him about it because I'm the only thing he has left. I don't know what he would do if he felt like he was losing me and I don't know if I could stand doing that to him,” Bucky says his hands shaking.

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile,” Bruce says and Bucky pulls the car over and they switch.

“Steve had every chance to cement his place in this decade. He had the option to make friends to put down roots, to learn and grow. He refused. You can't keep doing this to yourself for his sake. You have friends besides him who need you in this decade,” Bruce says.

“Thank you Bruce. I will keep that in mind,” Bucky says as the soft hum of the engine lulls him to sleep.


	2. It reminded me of you

“Hey Robocop. What are you doing here?” Tony asks.

“Shit, sorry. When Bruce and I got back it was so late that I didn't want to wake Stephen for a portal and Bruce refused to let me walk to the compound so late. I must have fallen asleep on your couch,” Bucky says jerking up off of said couch.

“No problem Tin Man. Come into the kitchen and have some breakfast,” Tony says.

“I don't want to impose, and also, how come you never call me the same thing twice?” Bucky asks.

“Sit down and eat. I'm currently trying to find the perfect nickname for you,” Tony says as Bucky trails behind him and sits down to eat breakfast.

“Bu!!!!” He hears an excited squeal and he turns. Loki is walking in with Maria who is holding a gray plushie Bucky's never seen before.

“Hey Sprout. What have you got there?” He says and leans close to see and freezes when he sees what it is.

“It reminded me of you. Besides you got Maria one of me it's only fair I get her one of you,” Tony says when Bucky looks at the stuff plushie of himself.

“They make plushies of me?” Bucky whispers pretending not to hear the hitch in his voice.

“I guess we aren't the only ones that consider you a hero,” Tony says and Bucky cries so hard that it puts pregnant Loki to shame.


	3. No, No, It's my treat

Bucky doesn't hate walking around New York like Stevie does. He actually enjoys it. He loves seeing the way people move around and how much better the city is than when they were little.

So, when Tony invited him on a walk with Maria he jumped at the chance. He thinks he might actually be more excited than Maria, if such a thing is even possible.

So, he walks with Tony under the guise of testing his new arm’s effect on balance and they enjoy the sunlight while Maria stares at everything and everyone they pass.

He's shocked that no one has recognized them until Tony explains that sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight.

Bucky figures he must know something about that since Tony's famous.

“Do you want to stop in and get something to eat?” Tony asks when they pass by a small Italian restaurant.

Bucky nods and they sit and Bucky helps Tony buckle Maria into her child seat. Which, she seems extremely interested in figuring out how to escape from. A quick glance at the menu and both men order.

“We need to keep an eye on her. She can't be allowed to figure out how to get out of these things. They're the only things that keep her in one place, well, besides Levi,” Tony jokes as their food arrives.

“You're telling me. She barely sits still when she is locked in,” Bucky says watching Tony feed Maria some of her carrots.

When their check comes Bucky immediately grabs it, before Tony can.

“What are you doing? I can't pay if I can't see the check,” Tony says.

“No, no. It's my treat. It's the least that I can do after everything you've done for me,” Bucky says with a smile and Tony blushes deeply.

Bucky can't help but smile when Tony agrees.


	4. Come here, let me fix it

Bucky stands awkwardly in the lab. Waiting for Tony to come down for their stress tests.

“Hey there Robocop, what's that in your hand?” Tony asks walking up to him.

“My dog tags. Someone finally tracked them down but apparently HYDRA decided to snap one of them in half,” Bucky says holding them.

“Come here. Let me fix it,” Tony says and leads him over to a work table and pulls out several things that Bucky thinks are used in welding.

“Thank you. You don't have to do that. I could have found someone to do it for cheap,” Bucky says.

“Let me do this for you. Howard spent his entire life looking for the great Captain America. I want to spend mine helping the people that weren't looked for,” Tony says and after a little bit of work the tag is once again in one piece with a small line through the middle which Tony quickly smoothes over.

“Thank you Tony,” Bucky says and Tony smiles at him as he puts the chain around Bucky's neck.

“Well howdy there soldier,” Tony says with a smirk.

“Hey there yourself,” Bucky says and licks his lips and looks away.


	5. I'll Walk You Home

“I'm sorry you keep having to take me through portals whenever I come over. I keep telling Tony that I'll be fine walking back to the compound,” Bucky says as Stephen speeds through eating his food

“Contrary to what Tony seems to think. He cannot make me do anything by flashing me a cute look and a smile. I do this because I don't mind. Also, I was the one that offered you the use of my portals,” Stephen says wiping his hands on a towel and opening the portal.

“Come on. I’ll walk you home,” Stephen says and they step through the portal together and a few streets away from the compound.

I'll walk you over,” Stephen says slipping his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Thanks. I appreciate you guys putting up with me,” Bucky says.

“We like having you around,” Stephen says with a smile and they get to the gate.

“Thanks for walking me. Is this the part of the date where you give me a kiss?” Bucky jokes.

“I don't kiss till the third date,” Stephen says with a smile and steps back through the portal with a wink. 

Bucky had to wonder how this is his life


	6. Have A Good Day At Work

“Again Mr. Stark. Thank you for giving me a job,” Bucky says as he walks into his lab on the first day of his new job. Loki and Strange are already there eating popcorn.

“It's Tony, please. Thank you for accepting it. I would have hated having to nag you into doing it,” Tony says.

“How come you guys are down here?” Bucky says.

“The look Tony gets when his stuff gets crushed is absolutely adorable,” Loki says with a wink that completely confuses Bucky.

“Besides we just finished feeding and watering him,” Stephen says.

“For the last time. I am not a house plant,” Tony says.

“Darling you are a workshop potato,” Loki says.

“Oh god he's learning to edit colloquial phrases for his own purposes,” Tony says and Loki throws a kernel of popcorn at him, which Tony catches in his mouth.

“Come along Loki. Let's let them get back to work,” Stephen says.

“How can we get back to work when we haven't been able to get started,” Tony whines.

“Fine, have a good day at work,” they both say to Bucky, completely ignoring Tony.

“Oh boy am I in for it when I get upstairs,” Tony says in mock horror. Bucky smiles and wishes that he had someone who loves him the way Tony and his husbands love each other.

But that would be ridiculous.


	7. I Dreamt About You Last Night

“I dreamt about you last night,” Bucky says immediately when he walks into the lab. 

“I can't say that it would be the first time someone has done that. But, something tells me that this is different that that,” Tony says.

“It was a nightmare,” Bucky says.

“Ouch, am I that bad of a guy?” Tony asks.

“I was taken by HYDRA again. They...they reimplanted my words and then they said them. They made you my target. You and the others... I didn't want to and this time is was so much worse because I was awake this time. I was watching myself hunting you and the others down... I saw myself kill all of you,” Bucky says hating the way his voice is cracking. He shuts his eyes so he won't have to see the fear on Tony's face.

He hates that he will be the one that reawakens the our terror on Tony's face after so many years at peace.

This time it's Bucky who’s startled when two arm wrap around him. He opens his eyes and sees Tony wrapped around him.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks.

“Hugging you,” Tony says.

“I just told you that I dreamed about murdering you,” Bucky says trying to pull away from the ridiculousness that is Tony Stark.

“You told me it was a nightmare. There are plenty of people out there who killing me would be the fuzziest dream they could ever have. But not you. And I refuse to be scared by a nightmare of something that can't happen,” Tony says.

“Thank you Tony,” Bucky says and Tony smiles and keeps hugging him.

“So, am I a better hugger than Rogers?” Tony asks.

“Yes. You're a lot softer than him...he's all hard chested and stuff. Like hugging a cardboard cutout. You feel like a person,” Bucky says.

“I'd hope so otherwise I'm doing something wrong,” Tony says and Bucky smiles fondly at the unpredictable antics of Tony Stark.


	8. Here, Take My Seat

Every time Bucky comes over to do work or look for Tony he manages to either get smooth talked into having a meal with them by Tony who'll appear out of no where. Even when there is no logical reason for a meal to be served at that time.

Once he showed up at midnight and he was talked into breakfast with them. Who has breakfast at midnight when you all have 9-5 jobs?

So, Bucky often finds himself sitting at the Stark-Strange-Banner-Quill-Rhodes-Friggason kitchen table more often than not.

His mother also raised him to be a gentleman to anyone and everyone. So, when a heavily pregnant Loki waddles in Bucky immediately notices that his chair is the only one low enough for Loki to sit on.

He's on his feet faster than he's ever moved in his life.

“Take my seat,” he says and helps Loki to get situated on it.

“Such a gentleman,” Loki says with that confusing wink again and Bucky just finds himself smiling along.

Norse Gods are weird and pregnant ones are just weirder. So, they wink at weird times.


	9. I saved a piece for you

Bucky wonders how the others explain his never being at the compound to themselves. He's heard Natasha joking that he must have a huge number of hot dates, Sam seconds that guess, he knows Wanda only cares that she can't read his mind and Stevie just keeps giving him a sad disappointed look.

Bucky has finally stopped caring. When he's visiting Stark Tower he's happy and that's all that matters.

“You guys finished without me,” Bucky says sadly when he gets up to the penthouse and sees the finished jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table.

“You told us to start without you while you ditched Captain Leotard. It's not our fault we're made up of three doctors, a half alien whatever who grew up in the time that literally invented the family jigsaw night, a God, and the King of all puzzles,” Tony says and Rhodey beams.

“Besides it's not finished yet,” Bruce says pointing to the single empty spot on the puzzle.

“I saved a piece for you,” Quill says and hands the piece to Bucky who smiles appreciatively and presses it into it's spot.

And, when they pull out another puzzle for them all to do together, Bucky has never felt happier.


	10. I'm sorry for your loss

“I don't know how much it matters but I'm sorry for your loss,” Bruce says hand resting on Bucky's shoulder.

“They died a long time ago,” Bucky says staring at the gravestones making the final resting place of family.

“For me maybe. But for you the loss of them is still fresh. Like it was just yesterday that you could write a letter to them or find some other way to talk to them. Now they're gone but you'll still be here for a while yet,” Bruce says and Bucky smiles at him sadly.

“It's not fair you know? I didn't get a say in anything that happened to me after that train. Now I come back and there are even more things that I didn't get a say in,” he says.

“I know. It's not fair, but you know what?”

“What?”

“From now on you have a say in everything. Don't let the past dictate your choice,” Bruce says with smile.

Bucky can't help but smile back.


	11. You Can Have Half

“I don't understand why you keep running off and won't tell me where you're going,” Stevie says while Bucky is in the kitchen making his breakfast.

“I'm not a child Stevie. I'm allowed to come and go,” Bucky says.

“I know but you're still adjusting to the present day. I don't want you to be overwhelmed somewhere and us not be able to get to you,” Stevie says.

“I'm actually starting to enjoy this new world. It's nice,” Bucky says and Stevie flinches as if he'd been slapped.

“Just tell us where you're going. We worry,” Sam says.

“Worry about what? Me, or the people that I could pose a threat to?” Bucky asks.

“Alright fine. We're worried about both,” Sam says and Bucky is proud at how easily it is to hold his temper at that.

“Bucky, I swear I'm not worried about any of that. The world out there is like nothing we've ever known. It still gets overwhelming for me,” Steve says.

“Maybe because instead of going out and learning about it, you hide in here and complain about how different it is and you want me to be as miserable as you are,” Bucky says giving up on breakfast and heading for the front door.

“Bucky wait!” He hears Stevie call but he's already out the door texting Stephen for a portal.

His phone rings a second later and he picks it up, “hello?”

“You're being followed,” Stephen says.

“Oh? I'm sorry I'm not in the mood for a magazine subscription,” Bucky says.

“The Widow and the Witch are following you.”

“I don't know who you spoke to but I didn't sign up for a subscription. Is there anyway for me to get out of it?”

“In another block there's a supermarket. Go to the vegan section. I'll be there with a portal,” Stephen says.

“Okay, yes my name is James Barnes. Oh, thank you. I'm glad we could sort that out. Good day,” Bucky says hanging up.

He goes into the supermarket and speeds to the vegan section and right through the portal with Stephen.

They come out in the penthouse kitchen where Loki is trying to feed Maria. Loki's own dounut sitting in front of him and Bucky's stomach rumbles making Loki look at him.

“There's a bag of them of them on the counter. You can have half,” Loki says with a soft smile at the same time Maria says, “Bu!”

That's why Bucky likes it here. They don't make him talk about things if he isn't ready, and for that he's grateful.


	12. Take my jacket. It's cold outside

“Hey Bucky. Do you want to go grab lunch with me?” Quill asks walking up to Bucky on their break.

“Are you sure that's okay?” Bucky asks.

“Sure. They give us a lunch break for a reason. Besides there's a Chinese restaurant I've been meaning to try for weeks now. Tony promises me that Chinese food is the best food group on Midgard besides his cooking,” Peter says and they start walking.

“Wow, it sure is cold for April. I heard it's supposed to snow tomorrow,” Peter says and Bucky shoved his flesh hand into his pocket to keep it warm.

“Take my jacket. It's cold outside,” Quill says and lays his jacket over Bucky's shoulders and Bucky can't help but relax with the smell of his body wash around him.

“You're worried about the guy that lived in a cryo-tank for a couple decades?” Bucky asks.

“It's because of that that I offered,” Quill says with a smile.

“Thanks,” Bucky says wrapping the coat around him tighter with a smile on his face.


	13. Sorry I'm Late

“Sorry I’m late. I had to shake Stevie's boyband. They've been following me around more and more and it's a pain to shake them,” Bucky says walking into Tony's lab.

“My offer still stands. If you want to you can move in here. I have plenty of room and Maria would love to spend more time with you,” Tony says poking his head out from under one of his new inventions.

“I can't do that. It seems wrong,” Bucky says.

“Fine. Maybe I can arrange the office carpool to pick you up,” Tony says.

“Tony, all your employees live in the City. You got them apartments here,” Bucky says.

“Point,” he says rolling out from under his machine, “punch the hood,” Tony says.

“Finally working on the flying cars Quill has been nagging you about?” Bucky says and punches it and yelps when the car turns into nanites.

“With improvements. Scanners in the head lights to sense collisions. The seats with eject and the car will turn into nanites to prevent car accidents. This could cut automotive deaths by nearly thirty percent each year,” Tony says excitedly.

“Genius,” Bucky says.

“That's my name don't wear it out,” Tony says with a manic grin.


	14. Can I have his dance

“Damn this ridiculously complicated Asgardian dance!” Bucky hears when he walks into the penthouse. Rhodey is on the floor rubbing his back side.

“What's wrong?” Bucky asks walking over.

“I want to surprise Loki at his birthday party by knowing how to do his favorite dance. He taught all of us and I'm the only one that doesn't get it,” Rhodey says.

“Have you tried following instead of leading?” Bucky asks.

“No why?”

“Because Loki thinks you'd be better following than leading but he's afraid that saying so would insult you,” Bucky says.

“He told you this?” 

“Not in so many words. He showed me the dance a while ago and he mentioned that sometimes people have trouble being the leader in this particular dance. Then he went on to say that he was often teased for being the one to follow. No man would dare follow on Asgard,” Bucky says.

“God damn cultural differences fucking with Loki's head. Okay, let's try following,” Rhodey says and Bucky offers his hand.

“Can I have this dance?” 

“Yes you may,” Rhodey says.

Rhodey does a perfect job. Bucky's never seen him so happy.


	15. I Made Your Favorite

“Steve, I've had enough!” Bucky says stomping into the compound. He's tired of being followed everywhere he goes.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asks wide eyed.

“I am not a child. I don't need a babysitter. I'm tired of being tailed by Widow and Witch and now you have the audacity to have Sam performing arial recon on me?” Bucky snaps.

“You're acting weird man. You disappear for hours and when you come back you look ridiculously happy,” Sam says.

“That's my business! If I was doing something bad then wouldn't you have heard about it on the news?” Bucky snaps.

“We're just worried about you. We don't want someone to try getting into your head,” Steve says.

“That's why I leave. Because the Witch keeps trying to get into my head. I can feel her poking in there,” Bucky says.

“She just wants to help,” Widow says.

“Well then she can stay the fuck away from me and my mind. I don't trust anyone who willingly joins HYDRA or who switched sides like a yo-yo,” Bucky says.

“We're your teammates!” Witch snaps.

“So was Stark, and we all know how that ended up. Most of all me,” Bucky says.

“Bucky calm down. We're your team. Tony's the reason we split up,” Steve says.

“Steve, would you have let me kill him in Siberia?” Bucky asks.

“I...Bucky you wouldn't have killed him,” Steve says.

“He has a fucking hole in his chest! Maybe I wasn't intending to kill him, but what if I had pushed too hard huh? Or disconnected the wrong thing? Scott told us how dangerous being in a mechanical suit can be and his doesn't has nearly as many weapons as Iron Man does. Do you even understand how his suit works?”

“No,” Steve admits.

“Neither do I. I easily could have killed him just like I did to his mother and this time it wouldn't be because of HYDRA fucking my head it would just be because of you and me,” Bucky says.

“He was trying to kill us!” Steve says.

“Remember what Fury told us Steve? Anyone who gets on Stark's bad side either ends up dead or in jail? Well, my heart's still beating and I don't see any bars around me. He must not have wanted us dead badly enough,” Bucky says.

“We did the right thing. He was attacking us,” Steve says.

“So? Wanda attacked you with the intent to kill you and you didn't respond lethally.”

“I…”

“I attacked you with every intention of killing you and Natasha. Yet you didn't try to kill me,” Bucky says.

“You're my friend Bucky,” Steve says.

“So was he.”

“Bucky…”

“No! You want to know where I've been? I've been working. I found a job. Something you all should have been doing too. I also have friends now that I can hang out with that just know me as I am now.”

“Who are these friends?” Steve asks.

“Why do you want to know? So you can scare them off so I'll be your Bucky again? The one you remember instead of the one that thinks for himself?” Bucky says and storms out and right through a portal.

Stephen, Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Loki, and Quill are all sitting on the couch, Maria in her play pen when he comes through.

Tony holds out a plate with a gentle smile and says, “I made your favorite.”


	16. That's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

Bucky paces in his room he and Steve had gotten into another fight and Bucky's too wired to sleep. So, he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Stephen. 

Even though he's probably alseep.

Not too seconds after the text is sent a portal opens up in his room and Bucky pops through.

Stephen is sitting on the couch in his sleep clothes and Bucky feels bad.

“Sorry for waking you,” Bucky says.

“That's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway,” Stephen says.

“Welcome to the nightmare suffering insomniac club,” Tony says coming over with several tubs of ice cream.

“Do you want Stark Raving Hazel Nuts or Winter Mint Soldier?” Tony asks.

“They named an ice cream after me? That's pretty cool,” Bucky says.

“I know right. It's better than every other award I've ever gotten...oh...except the one that the Judy Plath School gave me. Those kids spent a lot of time making it,” Tony says.

“Now come on, we're going to watch movies till we pass out,” Rhodey says and Bucky sits with them.

This is much better than team movie nights.


	17. Watch Your Step

“Why are we here?” Bucky asks walking around Central Park with Quill and Rhodey.

“We are going to do the one thing that I've always wanted to do. Climb the rocks in Central Park,” Rhodey says.

“Why?”

“It's fun. I loved climbing the rocks back home and I want the two of you to experience this with me. Bruce said he'd come too but something came up,” Rhodey says and they finally settle on a rock to climb. Rhodey goes first up the side and Bucky is close behind.

“Watch your step, the rock is loose there,” Bucky says and manages to catch Rhodey when he slips.

“Thanks,” Rhodey says with a smile.

“No problem. I'm sorry I didn't spot it in time to warn you,” Bucky says.

“Don't be. I'm fine,” Rhodey says and they get to the top of the rock and stretch out on top of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as a New Yorker I have climbed these rocks (I was like in third grade and now I'm a senior in college so it's been a while) and am basing this off that experience (to my recollection)
> 
> Updates to this will be slightly slowed because I have to study for the LSAT and look into what Law School to apply to (suggestions welcome) in addition to getting ready for my senior year of college and my three TA positions, so yeah yikes. But this will get updated in a timely fashion I swear.


	18. Here drink this. you'll feel better

“Achoo!” Bruce groans pathetically wrapping himself up in the fleece blanket he has on the couch. His nose is red and his eyes are so bleary he can barely see out of them.

“Hello?” He hears Bucky call and Bruce lifts an arm to motions to him.

“What happened to you?” Bucky asks.

“I have a cold. God it sucks,” Bruce groans.

“Do you have any ginger?” Bucky asks and Bruce points to the cabinets and Bucky starts moving around the kitchen and Bruce can't hold his head up any longer and drops back onto the couch.

“Where is everyone?” Bucky asks.

“I kicked them out. I can't risk them passing this on to Maria. I don't think any of us have it in us to see that little ball of sunshine sick,” Bruce says and groans and curls up.

Bucky continues working through the kitchen and Bruce hears chopping and the clinking of cups and then Bucky walking around the couch wish a steaming mug and putting it on the coffee table.

“Here drink this. You'll feel better,” Bucky says helping Bruce sit up so he can drink.

“This is good. What is it?”

“‘Ole Mama Barnes super secret cold remedy,” Bucky says.

“Thanks Bucky,” Bruce says finishing the tea and falling asleep.


	19. can I hold your hand?

“This has got to be the most ridiculous thing you use ever talked me into darling,” Loki says as he, Bucky and Quill follow Tony into the haunted house.

“It's Halloween tradition Elphaba. Everyone must have gone into a haunted house at least once in their lives. That's why Rhodey, Brucie and Stephen aren't here,” Tony says adjusting his bag of candy.

“Tony. I am literally a God. I don't believe that this house can show me anything scarier than my whole life,” Loki says but he gets out voiced by Quill. 

“I haven't been to one of these in a while. My mom was always too sick and Halloween isn't a thing outside of Earth,” Quill says and he looks so excited that Loki quiets down and decides to let them enjoy the activity.

Tony sidles up to Bucky before they go in and says, “can I hold your hand? We wouldn't want any ghosts to grab me.”

Before Bucky can respond Tony is taking off into the haunted house.

“Did you know he sets his own free of charge one up the week before Halloween?” Loki says.

“Really?” 

“Yes. It's his favorite Holiday because he gets to spoil the children of New York rotten. That bag of candy he's been adding to all night is going to the children's Hospital along with several other bags of candy he's had his employees gather,” Loki says.

“Wow. The more time I spend here the more and more I like him,” Bucky says.

“I know I grow on you,” Tony says appearing from no where they saw.

“Yes, like fungus,” Loki says and Tony steals a kiss from him before running off again.

All and all Bucky has a great time, and of a certain Norse God nearly has a heart attack when a ghoul jumps out at him.


	20. you can borrow mine

“Ugh, that rain was ridiculous. Who even knew that it could rain so much in New York,” Bucky groans shaking his head sending water drops splatter around the kitchen.

“Hey hey! I just dried myself!” Stephen says putting his hands up defensively laughing.

“Then dry me!” Bucky says grinning ear to ear at him. 

“Go dry yourself. Husbands get priority,” Tony says clinging to Stephen's arm.

“I can do all of you at the same time,” Stephen says.

“You sure you've got the stamina for that?” Quill says.

“Ha, ha,” Stephen says and waved a hand and everything except their hair dries.

“Come on gentlemen we have hair to dry,” Tony says and they head into the bathroom and Bucky watches them each pull out hair-dryers. 

“You can borrow mine,” Stephen says handing his to Bucky and Bucky dries her hair before handing it back to him.

“Thanks,” Bucky says with a smile.


	21. you might like this

“You might like this,” Bucky says to Loki from the merchant festival they're hanging out at randomly looking at things that people are selling.

“What?” Loki asks curiously and peeks over his shoulder.

“It's a old key with a four leaf clover inside. It's green, elegant and I'm sure you could spell it to do something,” Bucky says.

“You're right, I do like it. But we really must find something for Tony's birthday. Otherwise I will have spent an hour away from my gorgeous husbands for no reason,” Loki says.

“I'm hurt,” Bucky says with a smile.

“What do you even buy for Tony Stark? The man has everything...wait no that sounds stupid. I know for a fact that he has very few things that were given to him with deep emotional meaning. Okay, maybe you could give the key to him. Or there are other keys with different flowers in them,” Bucky says.

“Hmmm I have an idea. What if I buy one key to represent each of his lovers and I spell them to warm up when we're thinking of him?” Loki says.

“He'd literally have the keys to your hearts,” Bucky says with a grin and helps him pick out different keys for each of them. The clover for Loki, a red flower for Stephen, a purple one for Bruce, one arranged in a star for Quill, and finally a flower that looks relatively young compared to the other flowers to represent how young they were when they fell in love.

Bucky gets distracted helping a kid reach something and Loki quickly grabs a key with a snow orchid inside and pays without Bucky seeing it.

“I think I'll get him a couple of T-shirts. They don't have as deep a meaning as your keys do but they do imply that I care enough about him to pay attention to his likes,” Bucky says.

“I think he'd like that. No one except us, Pepper, Peter, Hartley, Kami and Happy have cared enough to get to know him that well,” Loki says.

“Hi! Hi!” Tony says bouncing up to them with an exhausted looking Rhodey behind him.

“Where are Stephen, Bruce, and Quill?” Bucky asks.

“Brucie Bear was getting antsy and Maria was cranky so they went home for a nap. Stephen is trying to get his second wind and Quill is getting me more cotton candy,” Tony says finishing his current stick in two bites.

“Have you had a lot of cotton candy?” Loki asks and Tony shakes his head while Rhodey gives a wide eyed exaggerated nod.

“Did you have fun?” Loki asks.

“Yes yes yes! We went to ever stall six times and I tried every type of food here. I'm having so much fun but it's time to go home now,” Tony says snagging a lemonade from a vendor.

“That it is. Don't worry we'll come back every year. Soon Maria will be big enough to go on rides,” Stephen says as he and Quill finally catch up and Tony's eyes light up at the idea.

“Besides you want to be well rested when you bring Harley, Peter, and Kami down here tomorrow don't you,” Bucky says and Tony nods and they take him home.

By time they reach the couch Tony has crashed and is being carried in Bucky's arms bridal style.


	22. It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look

“Bucky really, I don't need help. It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look. Alright alright. Just stop with the gentlemanly hurt eyes,” Tony says with a sigh.

“Sorry. If you really want to do it yourself you can. I'll just leave you alone,” Bucky says softly.

“I don't need your help carrying this, but you can come with me and keep me company. If you want that is,” Tony says and Bucky perks up.

“You don't mind?” 

“Of course not. Come on Robocop,” Tony says and Bucky keeps him company throughout his errands.

“You know if you ever just want to spend time with me you can just say so. Same with the others,” Tony says later on when they're sitting in the lab.

“I know, I just worry that I'll get annoying,” Bucky says.

“They put up with me and I'm the most clingy person you'll ever meet. We can handle you,” Tony says with a smile.

Bucky smiles back, feeling much better and he continues following him.


	23. I'll Wait

Bucky stands in the stress test lab and begins punching the metal in front of him. Stupid Steve and his stupid knows best attitude.

“Hey Robocop. You want to tell me what's got you so upset?” Tony asks sitting on a table.

“No. I'm not ready yet,” Bucky says punching the metal again.

“I'll wait,” Tony says and Bucky stops punching with a sigh and sits down beside him.

“Steve was talking badly about Bruce. Saying all kinds of shit about how the Hulk never should have been on the Avengers and how most of the damages were his fault and shit,” Bucky says.

“Romanov is a liar, if she didn't tell him that Brucie Bear didn't want to join, he was essentially threatened into it,” Tony says.

“She didn't. But I did. I told Steve what she did to get him to join and he had the audacity to say that it didn't matter he should have fought his way out. I couldn't do anything but stare. He had just gotten done talking about the loss of life,” Bucky says.

“Rogers is a dick. And I think it's time he learns some things about himself,” Tony says and sends a text from his phone.

A couple of days later there's a special event on the television honoring the victims that died in the “Civil War” airing on every single channel.

Steve and his team watch as parents, friends, and loved ones ask why the lives of their children, siblings, friends, and loved ones were worth less than the Avengers.


	24. "Just Because"

When Bucky walks into Tony’s office he finds the engineer asleep on his desk, an untouched salad on the table in front of him and and Bucky smiles and snaps a picture of his husband and considers a moment before posting it to his twitter captioned ‘sleepy head’ and then lifts him up into his arms to carry him to bed. 

He makes it halfway there when Tony opens his eyes and looks up at Bucky.

“Mmmmm, why you carrying me?” Tony asks rubbing his eyes and yawning and Bucky smiles.

“Sleepy on your desk is bad for your back Doll. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Bucky says laying him in bed and smiling down at him. He watches Tony snuggle into the blankets and smiles softly and yawns.

Bucky stares down at him and leans down and presses a kiss to Tony’s lips and Tony opens his eyes and smiles up at him.

“What was that for?” Tony asks softly and sweetly.

“Just because,” Bucky says and does it again and crawls into bed with him. 

Tony pulls him close and presses kisses to his temple and holds Tony close. Tony snores softly against Bucky’s chest and Bucky rubs his back soothingly and is amazed that someone feels safe sleeping with him. He never would have thought that someone would want to actually share their bed with a living weapon.

Bucky is jolted out of his thoughts by lips on his and opens his eyes. Tony’s eyes aren’t open but he simply keeps kissing him. Until Bucky is breathless.

“What was that for?”

“Just because,” Tony says as they snuggle close and fall asleep.


	25. "Look both ways”

“Hey Bucky wanna go with us to the park?” Peter asks lifting Maria up in his arms as he tries to strap the squirming toddler into her carriage. 

“Your dads are letting you take them outside without them?” Bucky says.

“We begged and pleaded with them until they finally agreed to let us take her,” Harley says hoisting the diaper bag over his shoulder.

“We want to get plenty of pictures of her on all the games,” Kami says as she comes in with a bottle of sunblock and the ugly pink hat that Maria hates but is the only hat that keeps the sun off her face.

“Yeah, sure I’ll go with you,” Bucky says throwing a hoodie on over his tank top and following the kids down and out onto the sidewalk. Bucky keeps a couple of paces behind the kids watching their backs.

When they reach the corner and wait for the light he’s not even thinking when he says, “look both ways.”

The kids turn to glance at him and Bucky feels his face heat up and they smile at him.

“Thanks dad,” they say and Bucky feels his stomach flutter at being called dad.

It feels nice.


	26. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to”

Bucky is walking into the gym when he spots Stephen and Loki meditating in the center of the room. Tony is in the corner doing yoga with Bruce while Rodey and Quill are at work. Bucky walks over to the punching bag and begins his reps.

He quickly begins working through the anger caused by the latest incident. Steve had had the audacity to go on TV and tell everyone that Tony was hindering their ability to save people. No one was listening to him except those that had already been on his side. Which Bucky has to admit isn’t that many people to begin with. But it still hurts that Steve would do something like that. It still hurts that this is the first time in a week that he’s seen Tony relaxed and not in damage control mode. In fact Tony looks not only relaxed today, but also dare Bucky say happy.

Bucky lands a particularly strong hit to the bag when he thinks about how Steve almost ruined Tony’s life and the bracket holding the bag to the ceiling bends and snaps and the back goes flying towards Tony only to be blocked by two walls of orange and green magic and Bucky stares wide eyed.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to,” Bucky says hand going to cover his mouth and Bucky doesn’t notice the tremor in his hand but Tony does and he makes his away across the gym and immediately wraps himself around Bucky like some kind of octopus.

“Get off me,” Bucky says not wanting Tony to get hurt.

“Hmmm nope,” Tony says resting his cheek on the top of Bucky’s hair, making him into a pillow.

“I almost hurt you,” Bucky says.

“Not intentionally and I’m fine,” Tony says.

“I could hurt you,” Bucky says.

“James Barnes, there are a lot of things that could hurt me. My suit, my board of directors, a very dedicated chicken. You’re not special,” Tony says.

“But!”

“Bucky if Hulk accidently hurt Tony would you blame him?” Bruce asks sitting against Bucky’s side while Loki takes a position on his lap and Stephen leans against his back.

“Well no,” Bucky says.

“Then don’t blame yourself,” Bruce says calmly and Bucky starts feeling a little better and after cuddling with them for a bit he finally registers what Tony said.

“A dedicated chicken? Really?” Bucky asks making the others giggle.

“We took Maria to a farm. Let’s just say you will never get Tony Fucking Stark near a chicken coup ever again,” Tony says and Bucky laughs as several sets of laughter rumbles around him. Covering him, protecting him.

It feels good.


	27. “Try some”

“What’s going on in here?” Loki asks as he and Tony walk into the kitchen and find Stephen, Rhodey and Bruce cutting into a pumpkin.

“We’re helping Maria carve a pumpkin for Halloween and then we are going to roast the seeds,” Stephen says as Bruce holds the pumpkin while Maria sticks her hands into the gooey insides of the pumpkin and squeals excitedly and kicks her legs pulling out a handful and sending it flying into Stephen’s hair. Making her laugh even more.

“Good shot darling,” Stephen says kissing her head only to get a faceful of pumpkin guts.

“You roast the seeds of a plant?” Loki asks walking over to examine a tray of the seeds that Rhodey is pulling out of the oven. When they’ve cooled enough Rhodey holds out a handful to Loki.

“Try some,” he says and Loki pops a couple into his mouth and he mouth pulls up into a smile.

“They taste quite good,” Loki says and gives Rhodey a kiss.

They both laugh when Maria throws a handful of guts into their face.

“Oh this is perfect,” Quill says when he walks in to find his husbands, daughter, and kitchen covered in pumpkin guts. He smiles and takes a picture and sends it to Bucky and then sees that Bucky posted the photo on his facebook and smiles.

This family really is the best.


	28. “Drive Safely”

“Do you have everything?” Stephen asks watching as Bucky loads two duffel bags into the back of Bruce’s car.

“Yeah, don’t need much stuff. It’s just a quick ride out to visit my parent’s graves and then back,” Bucky says strapping his duffel bag down.

“I could just make you a portal,” Stephen says.

“No. It feels more appropriate to do this,” Bucky says rubbing the back of his head waiting for them to call him weird or something worse.

“Alright,” Stephen says and helps them with some of their food.

“Don’t forget to bring water with you, just in case your radiator overheats,” Stephen says anxiously rubbing his hands. 

“Stephen? Are you okay?” Bruce asks eyes softening as he takes in his husband’s change in demeanor. 

“I...Just drive safely,” Stephen says and Bruce’s face fills with understanding.

“Oh Stephen,” Bruce says and pulls him into a hug.

“We’ll drive safely. You have my word,” Bruce says.

“Logically I know that the likelihood of…” Stephen starts but Bruce presses a kiss to hi slips to cut him off.

“You don’t need to explain. I understand. We’ll call you every time we stop at a hotel,” Bruce promises pressing soft kisses to Stephen’s lips and Stephen smiles and takes several deep breaths and nods and Bruce gives him a hug.

“If it helps, you can put a spell on the car,” Bruce says and Bucky nods not fully understanding what’s going on but figuring out enough to be completely fine with a spell being put on the car. 

“Are you sure?” Stephen asks and both Bruce and Bucky nod and Stephen puts a protective spell on the car, along with a spell to monitor them so he can tell if they’re okay.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Bruce says giving him one final kiss and hug before they drive away. Stephen watches them go and immediately activates the spell so that he can assure himself that they are okay.


	29. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“I’m so bored,” Quill says as he drapes himself over Bucky’s back dramatically and heaving a sigh of boredom.

“Then go do something,” Bucky says.

“But I don’t want to do something alone!” Peter says.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Bucky asks not looking up from the magazine he was reading. 

“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Peter asks.

“I don’t know. You’re the one that’s bored,” Bucky says tossing his magazine onto the coffee table.

“Wanna go annoy Tony?” Peter asks.

“Sure,” Bucky says and follows him down to the workshop and they stop outside the door and Peter uses a voice modifier.

“Black Sabbath is not real music. It’s just a lot of noise!” Peter shouts and they hide in the closet as they hear the door open and Tony stomping out.

“Who ever just said that, I lack a white glove, but I challenge you to a duel!” Tony shouts and Peter and Bucky fall out of the closet laughing hysterically.

“A duel? What are we? Good ‘ole colonial gentlemen?” Peter asks.

“I hate you,” Tony pouts.

“Oh don’t be like that Starkshine,” Peter says nuzzling his husband’s cheek and giving him a puppy eyed look.

“Ugh I can’t stay mad at you when you give me that look,” Tony says.

“That’s why I give you that look,” Peter says kissing Tony’s cheek.

“Why don’t you guys join me in the lab,” Tony says and they head inside.


	30. "One More Chapter"

“Loki are you in here?” Stephen asks walking into the library to find his husband curled up in one of the lounge chairs reading a book eyes drifting closed slowly while he tries to fight it.

“Hi,” Loki mumbles turning the page sluggishly.

“Come to bed baby,” Stephen says and tries to take the book but Loki has a death grip on it.

“One more chapter,” Loki says.

“You’re tired. Come to bed and then you can start up again tomorrow with a fresh mind,” Stephen says and grabs the book and Loki makes a whining noise in the back of his throat. And makes grabby hands at the book.

“Tomorrow,” Stephen says and puts the book on the table and portals Loki to their bed where the others are already curled up. Loki looks for a place to lay and they pull him into the bed with them and cuddle him and Stephen magics both of them into their pajamas and crawls across their bodies and pillows his head on Quill’s check and Bruce wraps his arms around Stephen and they all settle themselves.

The next morning Stephen walks into the library to see Loki’s book still on the table and Loki sitting in an armchair, Maria on his lap, and a pile of children’s books next to him. Stephen stands there a few minutes listening to Loki read to their daughter.

Loki finishes the chapter and looks up at Stephen who gives him a soft smile.

“One more chapter,” Stephen says pulling a chair so he can sit next to Loki and Maria.


	31. "Don't Worry About Me"

“Tony!” Rhodey shouts when the Iron Man armor goes plummeting to the ground. Rhodey starts rocketing towards the crater when there’s a crackle in his radio.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m okay. Get to Stephen he needs backup,” Tony says.

“Tony…”

“Rhodey, I’m fine but Stephen won’t be if he doesn’t get any backup,” Tony says and Rhodey changes course and together he and Stephen make quick work of the remaining Doombots and then they go to check on Tony who is climbing out of his suit and getting ready to call for another one.

“No need, we took care of it. Now onto more important things to worry about. Are you okay?” Stephen asks checking Tony’s eyes and cognitive for signs of damage.

“Stephen, I’m fine. I swear. It’d take more than a faceplant to hurt me. And trust me no way does Doom get the honor of killing me,” Tony says.

“It’s our job to worry about you Tony. What kind of husbands would we be?” Rhodey asks and pulls Tony against his chest.

“Alright, alright. Rhodey, I love you babe but the suit was not made for hugging!” Tony says flailing and Rhodey chuckles and lets him go. 

“Okay, let’s get you home and looked at by medical,” Rhodey says and Tony opens his mouth but them remembers all the family talks they had had about him seeing doctors regularly and nods.


	32. “It looks good on you”

Rhodey looks up from his textbook when his roommate comes shuffling in, face covered in oil and several cups of coffee balanced in his arms. Tony’s eyes are barely open and Rhodey isn’t even sure if he knows where he is.

“One of those better be for me,” Rhodey says and Tony nods and hands him one of the cups and Rhodey finally gets a look at what Tony is wearing.

“Is that my hoodie?” Rhodey asks recognizing a tear in the cuff.

“Hmmmm,” Tony says blinking and putting down the coffee to try to take it off.

“No, no, keep it it’s fine. It looks good on you. But you need sleep,” Rhodey says and easily lifts the 14 year old up and carries him to his bed.

“Mine?” Tony mumbles burrowing into the stolen item.

“Yeah Tones, it’s yours,” Rhodey says.

“Someday when I’m older you’ll be mine too,” Tony says head leaning against Rhodey’s chest as he lays him in bed.

“Yes, one day Tones. Now get some sleep,” Rhodey says and hides all the coffee in their dorm room. Tony is going to get the recommended eight to ten hours whether he wants to or not.


	33. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Tony says popping up in front of Bruce one day in the lab. Nearly giving him a heart attack.

“What?” Bruce asks hand over his heart.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Tony repeats slowly and Bruce takes a deep breath and does it. He feels something cool and metallic is placed in his hand and he opens his eyes and looks down at the heart shaped folding locket in his hand.

“Tony it’s beautiful,” Bruce says.

“And functional. There’s a tracker in there that only you can shut off. So if someone takes you we can find you, but if you need alone time we can’t. It also expands to fit Hulky,” Tony says.

“Wow,” Bruce says. He’d thrown around the idea of carrying a tracker when he’d first entered the relationship but he never said anything because he was afraid it would be used to find him when he didn’t want to be found. 

“But even if you turn it off, if one of us touches our matching one yours will warm up, so even when you’re alone, you won’t be,” Tony says rubbing the back of his head shyly.

“I love it Tony...want to put it on me?” Bruce asks turning his back to Tony and Tony drapes the locket over his head and fastens and then leans around in order to press a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.


	34. “That’s Okay, I Bought Two”

Peter reaches up and grabs his snow cone from the vender at the fair and scampers over to where Bucky is sitting on the bench keeping an eye on him while they’re at the fair. Peter smiles at him and hands him a coconut one with a red star painted on in syrup and begins licking his own Spiderman one.

“You know Maria is going to want one right?” Bucky says standing up and following Peter through the crowd.

“That’s okay, I bought two,” Peter says and they search through the crowds looking for Harley, Tony and Maria.

“Where could they possibly be?” Peter says glancing around at the people around them and they keep going. They’re almost out of the park area when they finally see Tony sitting on a bench with Maria next to him on the bench and Harley waving around excitedly and they head over to them.

“Hey Petey,” Tony says and Maria’s head jerks up and she makes grabby hands at him and he smiles.

“Pe! Bu!” Maria says and Peter smiles and picks her up and gives her the mini Spiderman popsicle he bought for her. She giggles and and licks it and then crawls onto Peter’s shoulders and giggles and waves drawing their attention to where Stephen is walking towards them licking an Iron Man popsicle. Bucky glances at Peter who is no longer paying attention to Stephen and is busy playing with Maria.

Stephen winks at Tony and gives his popsicle a suggestive lick. One that has Bucky blushing and Tony smirks and gives his own popsicle a lick and a wink.

“We are in public,” Bucky says and they both look at him and look downward and lick their popsicles and Bucky turns red.

“Are you okay?” Peter asks feeling Bucky’s face afraid that he’s suffering heat stroke. Bucky chuckles.

“I’m fine kid. Come on, let’s go take Maria on some of the rides,” he says and they head off. Bucky ignoring the two sets of eyes on his ass.


	35. "After You"

Bucky is in his room listening to music when it is unexpectedly cut off. He sits up on the bed and looks around slipping into his soldier mode. He creeps towards the door.

“Be calm Sergeant Barnes. I simply wished for you to be able to hear what will occur in precisely zero point twelve seconds,” FRIDAY says and Bucky nervously waits that amount of the time and absolutely does not jump when several soft knocks land on his door.

When he opens it he finds Stephen, Loki, Bruce, Rhodey, and Quill, as well as, Tony who has finally slept off the drugs from the kidnapping attempt that Bucky had to save him from. The one that had Tony clinging to him like a Koala.

“Hey Bucky. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a minute,” Tony says beaming up at him.

“What about?” Bucky asks letting them in and sitting on his bed.

“We wanna ask you out on a date,” Tony says and Bucky blinks a couple times.

“What?” 

“Yeah. Did you think all that nonsense during the press conference was a mistake? We want to be with you silly,” Tony says pressing a kiss to his lips and Bucky feels his mouth turning up into a goofy smile.

“Yeah dolls. I’d like that,” Bucky says and they all smile.

“Alright, Throw on some shoes,” Tony says and Bucky stares at him.

“Now?” Bucky asks incredulously staring at Tony. 

“Sure, what better time is there? Besides there’s no rule that says that a first date has to be fancy as hell,” Tony asks dragging Bucky across the room and stops and opens the door for him.

“After you,” Tony says with a sweeping bow towards the open door.

“Such a gentleman,” Bucky says and steps out.


	36. “We’ll figure it out”

“Norns damn this infernal thing,” Loki snaps and Bucky ducks out of the way of the flying plastic cushioned car seat sails across the garage. Loki is standing by Tony’s car, the one that fits almost all of them.

“What’s wrong Loki?” Bucky asks picking the seat up and carrying it over to him.

“This infernal contraption refuses to fit correctly,” Loki says kicking the tire, but Bucky can tell that the anger has passed because Loki was cool headed enough to reign in his strength. 

“Why not call Tony for help?” Bucky asks.

“He’s taking a nap with Bruce,” Loki says glaring at the offending car seat.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out,” Bucky says and kneels beside him and holds the car seat in the proper place so that Loki can get the proper pressure in the places that need it. Then Bucky tilts it back so that they can see the instructions and lock it into place.

“There we go. Perfect,” Bucky says and Loki kisses him softly and they go to get Maria and put her in her car seat.

“Now it is time to get this little trouble maker to the doctors for her immunizations,” Loki says as Rhodey comes down from the penthouse and Loki gets in the car and they they look at Bucky.

“Would you like to come?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky says climbing in.


	37. "Can I Kiss You?"

“How do you feel about kissing?” Tony asks looking up at Bucky from where he is working on the inside of an engine.

“I’m sorry?” Bucky says looking down at Tony.

“We’re helping out at a festival to raise money for cancer research. And they need someone to help out at the kissing booth,” Tony says and Bucky stares at him.

“Who in their right minds would want to kiss me?” Bucky asks.

“Anyone with eyes,” Tony says without missing a beat and Bucky opens his mouth but he doesn’t really have a response for that.

“I...I don’t,” Bucky says thinking about strangers touching him, kissing him, and shudders. Tony’s face immediately softens and he discards the engine to give Bucky his full attention.

“...Or you can help me out with the ring toss. The booth that the people in charge rented was a rigged one so I’m building then a good and fair one. I could use a carpenter's assistant and a caller’s assistant. Thor said he’d help. We can put him in the kissing booth. Maybe he’ll meet someone,” Tony adds quickly and the knot in Bucky’s stomach eases a little and he nods.

“Yeah that sounds like a plan. What even is a kissing booth. I know the name is self explanatory but like logistics wise?” Bucky says.  
“Well someone would give the kisser or caller a dollar or whatever and then they step up to the kisser,” Tony says stepping up to Bucky and looking up at him.

“Then what?” Bucky asks mouth going dry.

“Then they ask can I kiss you,” Tony says and Bucky finds himself nodding and next thing they know their lips are pressed together and Bucky’s hand goes up to caress Tony’s jaw.

“Wow, now I’m glad we decided to put you in ring toss. I think that the entire population of New York would have a heart attack if you kissed them like that,” Tony says trying to catch his breath and Bucky smiles.

“No that wouldn’t. I only kiss special people like that,” Bucky says.

This time it’s Tony who is rendered speechless.


	38. "I Like Your Laugh"

“Stupid Steve and his stupid ass plans,” Bucky says as Stephen escorts him through the portal into the penthouse of the Tower.

“What has the Star Spangled Man with a Flag Up His Ass do now?” Tony asks and Bucky shakes his head.

“It’s not important. What are we watching?” Bucky says plopping down onto the couch next to Bruce who immediately lifts his legs to make room for him.

“We were going to watch horror movies but I think we’ll watch some comedy,” Tony says dropping several disk boxes onto the coffee table and Peter, Kami, and Harley come in and sit on the back of the couch.

“Are all kids today incapable of sitting properly?” Bucky asks remembering his mom teaching him to sit up straight. She’d be having a heart attack right now.

“Hey, this is how we sit,” Harley says with a shrug and Tony puts on the first movie and something on screen makes Bucky burst out laughing and when he’s done everyone is looking at him.

“What are you staring at?” Bucky asks nervously.

“I like your laugh,” Tony says and Bucky feels his cheeks heating up and he ducks his head feeling a little embarrassed. No one has ever said that to him before and he isn’t quite sure what he is supposed to say. Normally he was the one complimenting people.

“I...I like your beard,” Bucky says and internally wants to put his head in his hands and waits for everyone to start laughing at him but it never happens.

Bucky looks up and sees Tony beaming at him before turning back to the movie.


	39. "Don't Cry"

“Hey Bucky, do you think you can watch Maria for me? I need to run down and get her some cold medicine,” Tony says and Maria sneezes and it is simultaneously the most adorable thing he’s ever heard and the most heartbreaking thing He’s ever heard before in his life.

“Uh,” Bucky says but he already has an armful of baby and Tony is already in the elevator going down.

“Bu,” Maria says smiling and sneezing.

“Hey Sprout,” Bucky says tickling her making her giggles.

When she’s done giggling she coughs and then starts turning red and her lips begin to wobble and Bucky’s eyes widen.

“No, no please don’t cry,” Bucky pleads and starts making funny faces to keep her distracted. She makes faces back at him and they have a competition to see who can make the silliest faces and Bucky barely notices Tony return until he’s feeding Maria a tiny cup of cough medicine.

“Thanks Bucky,” Tony says laying Maria down for her nap.

“No problem. I hope she feels better. Can’t Loki do some magic?” Bucky asks.

“Yes but not until the fever breaks,” Tony says sadly.

“Man that sucks,” Bucky says smiling sadly at Maria and helping Tony tuck her in and Tony smiles and offers him something to drink.

“I’ll take tea if you have it,” he says and Tony grins.

“You’ve been hanging out with Bruce, Stephen, and Loki too much. But don’t worry Rhodey, Peter and I will get you back onto the nectar of the gods known as coffee,” Tony says and Bucky snorts softly and follows him out to the kitchen.


	40. "I Made This For You"

“I made this for you, drink it,” Tony says sliding a mug across the table and sitting down on the stool to watch but also not making it look like watching because Bucky doesn't like feeling monitored.

“What is it?” Bucky asks sniffing the dark liquid.

“As I said before, the nectar of the gods. The beautiful drink known as coffee,” Tony says and Bucky snorts and shakes his head laughing.

“You're almost as bad as Loki making me drink that tea that tasted like apples. I like apples but in tea? Uh uh,” Bucky says drinking the coffee and then his eyes widen.

“Wait a minute... apples. Loki made me immortal,” Bucky says and Tony grins and nods. Bucky isn’t sure how he feels about not having been asked by then remember that right before he was made to drink the tea in question he had given the okay to be made immortal. Bucky really hopes that his memory lapse was due to all the things that have happened to him between then and now, because boy it’s been a doozy.

“Your coffee is getting cold,” Tony pouts and Bucky rolls his eyes affectionately and takes a big sip and nearly chokes on how strong it is but Tony is practically vibrating with energy.

“I’t a little strong for my taste doll, but pretty good,” Bucky says downing the entire thing so Tony won’t be upset.

“Thanks I put motor oil in it,” Tony says and Bucky spits out his coffee and stares at his as he bursts into laughter.

“Oh my god! Your faces was priceless. Please tell me you got that FRIDAY,” Tony says cackling and then eeping as Bucky scoops him close.

“You’re gonna pay for that one Doll,” Bucky says, carrying him towards the master bedroom.

They don’t come out for about three hours. If you ask either man what happened they both say that it was worth it.


	41. “Go back to sleep"

Bucky is asleep in bed when he feels someone step into his room and his eyes shoot open and he’s up and out of bed drawing a knife from under his pillow and he stares at the open orange portal.

“Stephen?” Bucky says tucking the knife behind his back sheepishly.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late, but Tony had a nightmare and he’s worried about you because of what happened in the dream. Do you think you could come over so that he can see that you’re okay?” Stephen asks and Bucky finds himself nodding and stepping through the portal with Stephen, right into what Bucky assumes is their bedroom and he’s shocked at how huge the bed is. But then again, that seems like something they would need what with the sheer number of people in the relationship.

Bucky has to give it to the make of the bed, there’s still enough room for at least one more person maybe two. Perfect setup for them to cuddle and do other things in bed.

Bucky’s eyes adjust to the dim lighting to see Tony sitting up against the headboard sniffling softly. 

“Hey there Tony,” Bucky says softly moving closer to the bed and Tony looks up at him.

“Bucky? I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you and it’s all my faul…” Tony says but Bucky places a finger over his lips.

“Shhhhh Tony. It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m grateful for the worry but I’m perfectly fine. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Bucky says shushing him softly and Tony sniffles and reaches for him and Bucky takes a deep breath and hugs him.

When they both pull apart Bucky notices that Tony is yawning repeatedly and Bucky smiles.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when I way up,” Bucky says and that seems to be the magic words because Tony has passed completely out. Pulling Bucky into bed with them and Bucky watches Stephen climb into bed and before he knows it everyone, including himself, is asleep.


	42. "Is This Okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For StarsetDemon

“I’m sorry can you repeat what you just said?” Bucky asks staring at Loki across the gym. Loki is wearing a pair of loose fitting yoga pants that show off every muscle and curve so well Bucky has to wonder if they were painted on.

“I said, put me in a headlock with your metal arm,” Loki says turning his back to Bucky and stretching out his neck.

“That’s what I thought you said. Have you lost your mind?”

“Not recently no. Now stop wasting time. You promised to help me train and I want to practice getting out of a headlock,” Loki says and Bucky sighs. His friends are so weird. 

“Is this okay?” Bucky asks carefully wrapping his arm across Loki’s throat and tightening his grip.

“Perfect,” Loki purrs and they spend hours learning every single way to get out of the hold and by the end of their workout both of them are laying on the ground, breathing heavy with a thin layer of sweat drying on their skin. 

“You know, if I were a lesser man his whole thing would make me suspicious,” Tony says walking into the gym to start his yoga.

“What possible benefit could yoga give you Tony?” Bucky says trying to distract himself from thinking about what Tony just implied they were doing.

“I have five husbands Bucky. I have to make sure I stay flexible,” Tony says and Bucky makes a soft screeching noise.

“Must you be so crass Darling? You’ve gone and broken poor James,” Loki says sitting up on the mat to observe Bucky’s reaction.

“Sorry Bucky. But you’d need to be limbered up a bit if you were in my shoes,” Tony says.

“Darling I do not believe he shares you enjoyment of taking all we give,” Loki says and Bucky is off the mat as fast as he feet will take him and he runs for the door.

“Thanks you for the workout. Goodnight,” Bucky says as he goes baseball style sliding through Stephens portal right onto his bed.

Sometimes, he hates his friends.


	43. "i Picked These For You"

“Bu!” Maria says toddling over to him on the grassy hill that they had all decided to have their picnic on. Bucky had immediately settled on the blanket to start getting the food ready.

“Hey Sprout,” Bucky says and she holds up a handful of grass that looks like she just pulled it out. Bucky smiles and pats the grassy handful and ends up with a tiny grass clenching fist in his face.

“Bu!” She giggles and he he giggles and Bucky smiles and pats her hand and worries about the grass getting all over her so he holds up two dandelions and Maria’s eyes lock onto the plants and she makes grabby hands for it and the grass falls to the ground.

“Here, I picked these for you,” Bucky says and Maria giggles and starts shaking her hands making Bucky smile.

“Come on Sprout, let’s get your hands clean and then we can go have a nice yummy snack,” Bucky says and pulls some wipes out of the basket.

Once her hands are clean Bucky settles her down on the blanket and gives her a little bowl of grapes and she claps and begins eating them.

“Nice work Bucky,” Bruce says pulls out his turkey sandwich.

“Thanks,” Bucky says and settles down for a nice relaxing day with his family.


	44. "I'll Drive You to The Hospital"

“Hey Loki, how are you feeling today?” Bucky asks walking into the penthouse to find Loki bent over gasping for breath, tears filling his eyes. Bucky is by his side in an instant and he helps Loki straighten up.

“What’s happening?” Bucky asks looking at Loki’s stomach worried.

“You know how Tony is always late?” Loki says and Bucky nods so Loki continues, “well it would seem that his child is not.”

“You mean…”

“Yes I bloody well mean that I’m about to push a being the size of a watermelon out of me,” Loki snaps and then his eyes soften and he starts crying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You did nothing to deserve my ire...bloody fuck!” Loki says gasping and doubling over.

“Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Bucky says trying to pick Loki up into his arms. 

“You will do no such thing. I am having the child here, in the medical lab. We have trusted physicians down there,” Loki says grunting as Bucky picks him up and carrying him to the elevator.

“Where are your husbands?” Bucky asks as they wait for the elevator to reach the medical floor. 

“They are on their way home. Stephen is bringing them,” Loki says and a nurse helps him into bed and begins getting him ready to give birth. Loki groans and sobs out as he gets hit with another contraction and he whimpers and then clears his throat and Bucky can see him make the conscious decision to act tough. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Your husbands will be here soon and so will your child,” Bucky says just as an orange portal opens and all of Loki’s husbands come tumbling out and they immediately rush to Loki’s side and Hulk comes out to give Loki someone’s hands to squeeze so he won’t break the hands belonging to the human members of their family. Bucky settles into one of the waiting chairs with Tony as they wait for the long haul. 

When Maria is born all it takes is one look at Bucky knows that he would do anything to protect her. 

Somehow within seconds on Earth she has them all wrapped around her small hand.

Bucky doesn’t mind.


	45. “What Do You Want to Watch?”

“MOVIE NIGHT!” Peter squeals excitedly flipping himself over the back of the couch and onto Hartley and Kami’s laps and then straightens up so that they can lay Maria across their laps. Tony smiles and goes to the couch behind that one and drapes himself across his husbands laps to stare up at them with a smile.

“What do you want to watch?” Bucky asks as they begin cycling through the various movies that they have saved on Netflix.

“Something scary,” Harley says.

“A documentary,” Peter says and Harley makes an ick noise.

“How about a disney movie? I think Maria might like watching Brave or Moana,” Kami says and Mara wiggles excitedly clapping her hands.

“Disney it is,” Peter says tilting the toddler on her side so that she can see the TV.

By the time they reach the end of the second movie not only are the four kids and Levi asleep. Tony is also close to falling asleep. 

Bucky smiles staring down at him and then quickly leans in and presses his lips to Tony’s and Tony makes a small pleased noise that makes Bucky grin and press another kiss to Tony. Bruce brushes a hand through Tony’s hair before pressing his own kiss to Tony’s face.

Soon all of them are pressing kisses all over Tony’s face accidently causing Tony to wake you with a smile on his face.

“I know, I’m just so kissable,” Tony says pulling each of them into kisses.


	46. "You Can Go First"

“Oh my God! This is so exciting, I always wanted to go on a rollercoaster when I was a kid,” Quill says bouncing up and down like a little kid. Actually he seems even more excited than Peter and Harley are. It’s actually pretty cute.

“Are we sure that me being around this many people?” Bucky asks looking over at Rhodey. As two of the least well known Avengers and a regular civilian they would have the easiest time blending in. So, they were the logical choice to take the kids to the amusement park.

“Come on let’s go,” Quill says running ahead with Harley and Peter and Bucky smiles at their antics and follows them and they all get in line and Bucky hears Harley whispering to Peter.

“I hope that they don’t get called in on a mission before we have a chance to get on the ride like last time. And Bucky feels bad because yeah, they had to leave the part so Rhodey could provide Carol with backup to deal with Doom. The kids had been looking forward to that day as well.

“You can go first,” Bucky says switching with Quill so that he, Peter, and Harley will be the first ones to ride the coaster. This way they’ll be guaranteed at least one ride on the coaster. 

Bucky smiles when they take their seats and can hear them screaming as they whip around on the ride having the time of their lives. Bucky laughs when they get off the ride looking a little sick and then they take a seat on a bench and it’s Bucky and Rhodey’s turn and Rhodey either has perfect timing or he’s learned how to time it because he manages to kiss Bucky just in time for it to be caught on the cameras the park set up and Rhodey them buys two copies.

Bucky thinks it’s absolutely adorable and he keeps the photo framed in his personal bedroom, along with the things his boyfriends have given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Finals week here and I have 2 so updates may be weirdly timed sorry


	47. "Did You Get My Letter?"

Bucky walks into the hotel room and flops down on the bed hands tucked behind his head. Steve had found someone who is considering funding them and even offered to put them up for the night in a hotel.

Bucky hadn’t wanted to come, had actively tried to stay home, but Steve wouldn’t take no for an answer. So, Bucky had loaded himself into the car that was sent to pick them up and sent a pic of the car and plate to Tony just in case something happens.

Bucky adjusts his pillow and finds a piece of paper under it. Intrigued he pulls it out finds his name written on it with a familiar scrawling handwriting, the the writer had gotten bored halfway through writing it.

Bucky knows that handwriting well.

The letter says, 

Bucky,

We miss you around here. I got your text and I’ll make sure to keep an eye out. I had your room spelled to protect it against unwanted intrusions so that you can sleep easy. Maria can’t wait for her Bu to come back and tickle her before bed. 

You can rest easy knowing that we have your back.

Be safe, 

You know who we are

Bucky smiles when he finishes the letter and puts it aside and pulls out his phone and dials a number.

“Hey Robocop. Did you get my letter?” Tony asks when he answers the phone.

“Yeah, I really liked it. I miss you all too,” Bucky says and is forever grateful that he won that coin toss against Clint and Sam for the last single room.

“We’re keeping an eye out for you,” Tony says and Bucky wishes that he could have someone there with him. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Bucky says.

They talk for a little longer and then Bucky falls asleep to the thoughts of being able to go back to the Tower and see Maria and her daddies again.


	48. "I'll Do It For You"

“How do you tell Captain America to fuck off?” Tony asks coming into the living room of the penthouse where Bucky sitting with some of Tony’s husbands.

“What did he do this time?” Stephen asks reaching out for the piece of paper that Tony is gripping in his fist.

“He had the audacity to ask for the shield back! After he used it to bash my chest in!” Tony says pacing as Stephen grabs the letter from his hand and after everyone has read the letter it randomly bursts into flames that extinguish themselves when the letter is gone.

“Tell him to go shove his Shield up his star-spangled as…” Quill starts says but before he can finish Bruce has clapped a hand over his mouth as Levi zips through the room with Maria nestled in them.

“I would love to but I would have to actually talk to him, and I don’t want to talk to him,” Tony says.

“I’ll do it for you,” Bucky says before he realizes what he’s saying.

“Thank you but that isn’t necessary. I’ll get T’Challa to deal with him. After all he had the shield now. So it’s his choice what he does with it,” Tony says and sits down on the couch and Bucky watches as Tony’s husbands pull him into a cuddle and suddenly Bucky finds himself being dragged into the cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go home for Winter break so I won't be able to promise updates. See you guys in January! Happy Holidays!


	49. "Call me when you get home"

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night? It’s awfully late and everyone at the compound is probably asleep already. You don’t have to go,” Bruce says from the couch watching as Bucky begins gathering up his stuff.

“I really don’t want to intrude, I don’t know how long it’s been since you guys have had alone time,” Bucky says.

“We don’t want alone time we want time where we know you’re in a safe place with people that care about your wellbeing,” Tony says.

“Thank you but I really should head back. I have a training appointment with Natasha tomorrow morning,” Bucky says and Stephen makes him a portal to take him to the compound.

“Call me when you get home!” Tony shouts out as Bucky steps through the portal and Bucky has to consider that word.

What makes a place home? Is it a place to live? A place you enjoy living? A place with people who care about you? A place with people who love you?

If so than the compound only fits the first criteria, it’s a place to live. But Bucky hasn’t enjoyed living there in weeks if he ever did. Steve cares about him but not in a healthy way and Steve’s love, if that’s what that is, is suffocating. 

In fact going by the criteria, the Tower is his home. 

Bucky turns and pops back through the portal and sits on the couch between Bruce and Peter.

Being home feels good.


	50. "I think you're beautiful"

“This is horrible!” Tony wails coming into the living room staring at his phone like it had just destroyed every good thing on Earth.

“What’s wrong Tones?” Rhodey asks and look up from his book.

“This magazine wants me to do a photo shoot topless,” Tony says.

“That makes sense, you are quite handsome,” Loki says.

“Loki, you’ve seen my chest. All of you have seen my chest. I’m covered in scars,” Tony says collapsing onto the couch head pillowed on Rhodey’s thigh.

“So?” Loki asks leaning back to rest his head on Tony’s back.

“So? Everyone is going to see how ugly I am,” Tony says.

“So are you saying I’m ugly?” Stephen asks coming into the room.

“What? NO! Of course not!” Tony flails almost falling off the couch.

“So, what makes my scars different than your scars?” Stephen asks.

“I...I...nothing?”

“So, if my scars don’t make me ugly then neither do yours,” Stephen says kissing Tony’s head.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re beautiful,” Bucky says and Tony smiles at him.

“I you do not want to do the photo shoot that’s fine. We will not make you, but do not refuse simply because you fear that you are not attractive,” Loki says.

“Will you guys pose with me? I don’t want to be alone,” Tony says softly and Bucky finds himself agreeing as soon as the words leave Tony’s mouth. As do all of Tony’s husbands.

Weeks later the magazine comes out and Tony stares at his beautiful husbands in the picture. Loki’s stretch marks from Maria, Bruce’s cute tummy, Rhodey’s muscles, Quill’s lack of, Bucky’s prosthetic, and Tony and Stephen’s scars front and center and above them, in big bold letters is the headline and the theme of the entire magazine.

‘There is no one definition of beautiful. You decide your own.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head cannon that Earth gravity compressed Quill's muscles so they don't look ripped, like you typically see in magazine men. He's still strong af he just doesn't fit the mold cuz of gravity. Which is how it is in real life the strongest men are build like freaking tree trunks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for being gone no internet.


End file.
